Philip Treacy
Philip Treacy is one of Britain's foremost hat designers, originally from County Galway in Ireland. Treacy was reluctant to work with Gaga as she reminded him of the late Isabella Blow. It was Alexander McQueen who called him and said: "You have got to work with Lady Gaga! She has got the same boobs as Isabella!" From there, he agreed to work with Gaga. In 2010, a rumor of Gaga wanting to intern at Treacy's studio surfaced in the tabloids. During an interview with the Guardian, Treacy confirmed her intention to intern but that she had to learn how to sew and will be treated as any regular intern. In December, Treacy revealed that Gaga did her internship but that she wasn't very good at sewing. He told her that she should stuck to writing songs as she is better doing that. Collaborations Thierry Mugler Fall/Winter 1995 Collection Philip Treacy for Mugler - Fall-Winter 1995 Collection.jpg|A 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Philip Treacy x Thierry Mugler - Fall 95C - Hat.jpg|A Normal 144.jpg|"Telephone" Music video (2010) *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for MUGLER. Alexander McQueen Spring/Summer 2002 Collection Alexander McQueen - Spring 2002 Collection.jpg|[A] 0-0-15 Steven Klein 005.jpg|Steven Klein (2015) *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen. Fall/Winter 2006 Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall 2006 RTW Collection 002.jpg|[A] 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 007.jpg|Ben Duggan (Sept 19, 2009) *A ^a Headpiece by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen. Spring/Summer 2007 Collection Alexander McQueen Spring 2007 Lace Dress.jpg|[A] Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 014.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) *A ^a Headpiece by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen. Francesco Scognamiglio Spring/Summer 2010 Collection Francesco Scognamiglio Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Dress.jpg|[A] Lady-GaGa-The-Elvis-Duran-Radio-Show-October-27-lady-gaga-8849534-446-410.jpg|(Oct 27, 2009) *A ^a Gold stars by Philip Treacy for Francesco Scognamiglio. Armani Privé Spring/Summer 2011 Collection Armani Prive - Spring-Summer 2011 Collection.jpg|[A] 11-16-11 Alan Carr - Chatty Man 002.jpg|Alan Carr: Chatty Man (Nov 16, 2011) *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Armani Privé. Paco Rabanne Spring/Summer 2011 Collection Philip_Treacy_for_Paco_Rabanne_Spring_Summer_2012_hat.jpg|[A] MTN 2874529.jpg|"Marry the Night" Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestFemale.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (Nov 6, 2011) 11-6-11 EMA 5.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (Nov 6, 2011) PT x Paco Rabanne - SS12RTWC.jpg 11-6-11 EMA 3.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (Nov 6, 2011) Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestVideo.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (Nov 6, 2011) *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Paco Rabanne. Headpieces and masks Philip_Treacy_Spring_Summer_2011_Round_Striped_Hat.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady Interview.jpg|Paul O'Grady Live (Jun 10, 2011) Philip_Treacy_Vintage_Honeycomb_Black_Hat.jpg|1 Y&I-I-1.png|"Yoü and I" (2011) Snapshot 055.jpg|Haus of Ü feat. Bride 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 004-final.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (July 21, 2011) Philip_Treacy_Vintage_Fuchsia_Fascinator.jpg 11-16-11 London Hotel.jpg|(Nov 16, 2011) Philip Treacy - Spring 2013 RTW Collection 002.jpg 9-16-12 Leaving London Fashion Week 003.jpg|(Sep 16, 2012) Philip Treacy - Spring 2013 RTW Collection.jpg 10-7-12 Leaving Herrods FAME Launch 002.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) 10-9-13 Rick Rowell 001.jpg|Rick Rowell (Oct 9, 2013) 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Oct 30, 2013) Philip Treacy - Neon hat.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 016.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 13, 2013) Philip Treacy - Fall 2014 Collection 001.jpg 3-31-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) Philip Treacy - Fall 2014 Collection 002.jpg 4-3-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Apr 3, 2014) Philip Treacy - Racing - Season 2014.jpg 6-9-15 Arriving at The Box Nightclub in London 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2015) V Magazine - US Spring 2016) 003.jpg.jpg|Steven Klein (2015) Philip Treacy - Skyblue headpiece.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 004.jpg Philip Treacy - Headpiece.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 005.jpg 7-21-12 Little Monster 001.jpg|(Jul 21, 2012) Philip Treacy - Black hat.jpg Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 06.jpg|Shareif Ziyadat (Oct 23, 2011) #Black heart-shaped hat with honeycomb pattern (2010) Custom Bird's Nest 1.jpg|1 (Sep 13, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 216-final.jpg|Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) PROP..jpg|2 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 012.jpg|Grammy Award Ceremony (Jan 31, 2010) Grammy After Party.jpg|Grammy Award Ceremony (Jan 31, 2010) 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 013.jpg|(Jan 31, 2010) Bdr.JPG|The Monster Ball Tour BeautifulDirtyRich.png|The Monster Ball Tour HatJacket-MB-Opening.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour Philip Treacy - Floral lace headpiece.jpg|3 2-16-10 Red Carpet at The Brit Awards in London 004.jpg|Brit Awards (Feb 16, 2010) Philip Treacy Lobster Hat.jpg|4 Bad Romance dublin.JPG|The Monster Ball Tour (Feb 18, 2010) lady-gaga-wearing-lobster-hat--large-msg-126738094342.jpg|(Feb 27, 2010) Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg|(Mar 2, 2010) 9-13-10 Leaving MTV After Party 001.jpg|(Sep 12, 2010) OPRAH2011 (3).jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (May 5, 2011) 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live! (Jul 28, 2011) IMDSFSFD.png|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Oct 5, 2011) 10-5-11 Leaving ITV Studios in London 003.jpg|(Oct 5, 2011) Fame Steven Klein Trailer 007.jpg|"Fame" (Feb 20-21, 2012) G.U.Y. - Music Video 019.jpg|"G.U.Y." (2014) The G.U.Y. Hotel 014.jpg|The G.U.Y. Hotel (Mar 28-Apr 10, 2014) 0-0-15 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|Terry Richardson (2015) 5-5-19 Instagram 003.jpg|(May 5, 2019) #Feather hat #Philip Treacy for Armani Privé # #"Lobster" hat Other 2-16-10 With Philip Treacy.jpg|(Feb 15, 2010) 2-16-10 Brit Awards Afterparty at Mandarin Oriental Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Feb 16, 2010) Google account 05.jpg|(Oct 5, 2011) Philip Treacy - Floral headpiece.JPG 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 002.jpg|(Sep 16, 2012) 9-16-12 Philip Treacy after party 009.png|(Sep 16, 2012) 9-16-12 Philip Treacy after party 013.jpg 10-27-14 Instagram 002.jpg|Taken (Sep 26, 2014) 6-9-15 At Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2015) Isabella Blow and Alexander McQueen.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2015) Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram Category:Designers Category:Hats Category:Headpieces